Shake it
by Raven1650
Summary: A story loosely based on 'Shake it' by 'Metro station' AU/AH EricxSookie DISCLAIMER: I don't own the song or any of the characters :3


**Hey guys! New story! This is basically a sort of smutfic loosely based on 'Shake it' by 'Metro Station' Hope you enjoy it!**

 _Let's drop!_  
 _Yeah, come on_  
 _Shake, shake_

I'm so glad she agreed to go on a date with me, she's amazing, beautiful and hopefully mine... Tonight. The way she is moving, dancing, it's so hypnotic, it's all complicated movements and slut drops to the floor, it's overwhelming. Watching the way her hips are shaking is making me hard. When I tell her that it's time to leave she looks distraught but she doesn't know what I have planned for her yet.

 _I'll take you home_  
 _If you don't leave me at the front door_  
 _(Leave me at the front door)_  
 _Your body's cold_  
 _But girl, we're getting so warm_  
 _And I was thinking of ways that I could get inside_  
 _(Get inside)_

We are walking back to hers now, it wasn't too far away and she didn't want me to spend any more money on her so she could get a taxi. This works to my advantage though, I'll be right outside her home and I will stare into her eyes and will her to let me come inside. We are nearing her door now and I am finishing my plan in my head.  
Here goes...  
"Well this is me," She says quietly looking at her feet and playing with her hair. I place a finger under her chin and lift her head so she is looking at me, now we are staring deeply into each others eyes, she' blushing. My plan is working already. I lean forward ever so slowly willing for her to give me permission to kiss her, she nods her head slightly, accepting me. I move my head the rest of the way and my lips press gently to hers, oh god she tastes good, she applies more pressure and wraps her arms around my neck her hnds fisting in my hair. I pull away slightly,  
"I guess this is goodbye then Sookie," I look at her solemnly.  
"Inside now." She breathes against me, oh god she's feisty, just the slightly husky tone in her voice is turning me on more, I forcefully kiss her again, biting her lip slightly but not enough to cause her pain, it's the middle of winter but my temperature is soaring, all my blood is rising to the surface, I can feel the flush on my neck and cheeks, as well as the obvious blood rush to _that_ area. I feel her arms moving around probably trying to find her keys, I pull away so she's not distracted, and she finds her keys quickly and unlocks her door.  
 _Tonight you're falling in love_  
 _(Let me go now)_  
 _This feeling's tearing me up_  
 _(Here we go now)_

I push her against the door gently once it's closed and just look at her, taking everything in about her, she's looking at me too, with a sense of adoration in her eyes, they're swimming with some unidentified emotion, _is she falling? I know I am._ One date and this woman, this ethereal beauty has completed ruined all my previous notions about love but I don't care, this feeling inside me is churning, it's destroying everything, destroying me from the inside out. I feel like singing for absolution. I need this feeling. I fear after one taste I am not going to be able to give it up.

 _Now, if she does it like this_  
 _Will you do it like that?_  
 _Now, if she touches like this_  
 _Will you touch her right back?_  
 _Now, if she moves like this_  
 _Will you move it like that?_  
 _Come on_  
 _Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it_

I will do exactly what she wants, my previous plan of what I was going to do to her has completely gone out the window. Wherever she touches me, I will touch her, with the same undeniable passion. She makes the first move, slowly moving her hands up my arms and around my neck, into my hair and then out of nowhere she pulls me forward crashing her lips to mine, so forceful but so good. Her hands travel down my back and back up my sides into my hair, I reflect these movements back on to her, making sure the graze the side of her ample breasts as my hands make their ascent to her hair gently pulling at it to make her tilt her head backwards giving me access to her neck. I kiss down her jawline and her neck, lowering myself slightly so I can kiss and bite her collarbones. She bucks her hips forward causing friction with mine and I did right back to her, now we were rubbing against each other trying to play the game and get the friction that we both wanted, no needed.

 _Your lips tremble_  
 _But your eye's are in a straight stare_  
 _(In a straight stare)_  
 _We're on the bed_  
 _But your clothes are laying right there_  
 _And I was thinking of places that I could hide_  
 _(I could hide)_

I kiss you and I feel the little tremble followed by a small whimper on her lips as we grind against each other. She pushes me away and grabs my hand, dragging me up the stairs and into her bedroom, she pulls at the hem of my shirt until I lift my arms and help her take it off, her dress follows suit, I get on to my knees slowly while dragging my hands sensually down her thighs and calves until I reach the buckle of her downright sexy heels and I take my time undoing them, making sure to stroke her ankle every couple of seconds. Eventually I finish and take her shoes off and stand back up while torturously dragging my hands up her legs again. I stand back and look at her, taking in her body, her soft curves and the way her bra is just a little bit too small to hold all of her. She places her hands on my hips before moving to the front of my jeans and undo's the button and zip fastily, she puts her hands just inside of my jeans on my arse and holds it there for a moment before giving me a quick squeeze and pushing my jeans down. I push her back onto the bed before toeing off my shoes and taking my jeans of the rest of the way. I lay down on the bed with her, hovering to the side of her. Now I'm looking down at her and realising just how perfect she is, for me anyway, I become self-conscious, what if I am not enough? It's not like I don't have a decent body but what if it's not good enough for her. She breaks through my barrier of insecurity when she pulls me fully on top of her and kisses me passionately.  
 _I saw you dancing there_  
 _I couldn't get you off my mind_  
 _But I could tell, that you could tell_  
 _That I was taking my time_

 _But I was thinking of ways_  
 _To get you staying the night_  
 _Your body's shaking_  
 _Turn me on, so I can turn off the lights_

When I first saw her at that bar, and she was dancing and moving in amazing ways and for the rest of the night I couldn't think of anything else, in all the girls that came up to me and my friends all I could see was faults and reasons not to go there and then I left, I didn't speak to her, I just walked away and then the next day, guess who I saw, her, she was walking out of her home while I was on my way to work, I had to stop her and speak to her, and this is how it ended up. I stroke slowly from her jaw down to her breast and circle it for a moment before my descent continued, I was taking my time with her and she knew it, she took my hand and forced it down between her legs. Someone is greedy. She was all shallow and fast breaths and slight moans that were barely audible. A shudder ripples through her body as I rub her, I was hardening fast, and it was getting pretty hot, pretty fast...

Time to turn off the lights.

 **So what did you think? Did anyone get my muse references? Please review or PM me! I always respond to my reviews or PM's, it may take a while because I don't get notifications for this for some reason, but I do reply when I check my emails. Also do any of you want me to write a story for you? If you do just leave me a PM or review of the prompt and I'll write it for you, I will do them all as I am trying to build a bigger collection of all my stories ever written, it may take me a while because depending on what you want me to write about I may have to read or watch the thing, but don't worry I get through shows and books really fast. Anyway, as always love you guys! Review :3 Oh and I am starting my Phanfictions soon on AO3 my account name is 'destiel63' so keep an eye out for my updates if you are a phan of dan and phil, get it ;)**

 **Love you all;**

 **Phoebe xx**


End file.
